The Fallen Angel
by Meirallios
Summary: Elsa is a fallen angel, an ex-protector she now has to survive being hunted by everyone. how will she deal with life and finding the reason her murderous rampage was caused? (unrelated elsanna, slow burn)
1. Chapter 1

AN: School is busy and annoying + this is a redone version of another fic I did but the I decided to change it

it's a bleak autumn morning in Alaska, while others would usually hate cold, cloudy weather Elsa Flauros is different, she finds it calming.

Elsa is a fallen angel she was once respected as one of the twelve superior angels, now there are only two left Elsa is one of them.

Elsa stands on the balcony of her penthouse looking down at the town she has lived in ever since she fell, she rarely made contact with the town folk and even if she did they would try to kill her or tell the demigods she was attacking them.

Elsa jumps off the balcony she stood at, stretching her black wings as she free falls, she flew with her leather jacket hanging loosely in the wind, she drops a few feet gaining speed and shoots straight back up with the speed she gained

"Flauros, it's a surprise seeing you here" Anna Amara a fire nymph demigod, daughter of the angel khione said bitterly.

Anna, of course, was a demi-god so she still had human form, but was still discriminated sometimes for being a nymph.

"well, it's nice to see you too Amara," Anna said sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"what are you doing here?" asked Anna

'I should be asking you that'

"I'm enjoying the view, last time I checked it wasn't anything to be worried about"

"just because you're enjoying the view doesn't mean you're still not a mass murderer"

"hurry and get to get to the point of you being here, " she said sharply

"well the fact that your over one of the hero training camps I'm here to check if you have any murderous intents," she said with a matter-of-fact tone

"since when were there any camps in Alaska?"

"were in Canada" she must have been drifting for a while,

"well that's my queue to leave I don't want you firing matches at me"

"just get out while you can I don't want to start a mess"

'if only she knew'

Anna's POV 4:00am

Anna arrived back at camp half blood, walking through the old marble camp gate, she noticed her best friend, Rapunzel in the recovery tent

'I should go and say hi'

"hey, Punzie whatcha doing?" Rapunzel let out an angry huff

"doing my job unlike you," she says sarcasm obviously in her voice

"What's got you going now?" Anna saw her take a deep breath and braced herself

"well the fact that I just had to sort out bloody Westguard with his broken arm while he tries but fails to flirt with me, and then after that, I had to heal 15 injured people after that capture the flag match Merida arranged, who knew arrows are so hard to take out of limbs!"

"Jesus I didn't ask for a life story, hey why don't you say we have a look at the job board and then maybe go and watch a movie while we eat ice cream?" of course Anna knew ice cream can cure anything when it comes to camp half blood.

after spying up the notice board and seeing there was nothing interesting but a bodyguard for some rich spoilt kid being hunted for some reason or another they decided to go back to the dorms and watch some Netflix.

Elsa stands in front of the costume display case that holds her old uniform from when she was a protector.

'why did I ever do it?'

"because it was the best thing to do" a voice from behind Elsa speaks.

"Hello Hades "Elsa deadpans "why are you here? and didn't I tell you to stop reading my mind?"

"there's someone that may have information on that corruption you told me about." he took a brief pause "it looks dangerous, even for me."

"don't worry about it just tell me about I need to find out why it was there that day and why it didn't affect me"

she thinks back to the hours earlier

Elsa's POV 2:00am

Elsa looks down into the ally the contractor and the buyer were supposed to meet at, 'they should be here any minute.'

'it was today, right?'

just as the last thought came through her mind she saw a man in a white business suit with big sideburns walk down the alley 'he must be it obviously be him, think about being discreet'

another man with black slicked back hair in more casual clothes showed up behind him she could just about make out what they are saying

"so did you bring it? where is it" the man with sideburns answered almost instantly

"it's here make sure weselton gets my regards" 'who's weaselton? must be the guy making this stuff that's it I'm going in to investigate'

Elsa jumps off the rooftop and lands on the guy with black hair, before she knew it the business suit guy was already running, she breaks into a sprint and unfurls her wings so they can catch up and pick him up.

"come back here now!" she shouts

she instantly catches up when he reaches a dead end.

she instantly remembers the person that in front of her

"westguard"


	2. Chapter 2

"westguard" of course it had to be him

"what are you doing here?" I snarl through my teeth

"none of your business" I put my muddy army boots on his arm apply enough pressure to make a crunch

"alright! I'll tell you" he squeals I lift my boot slightly leaving a muddy print on his jacket

"the only thing I know is that it's a kind of chemical am not sure what it's for but I have to wear protection if I take it out" I need to find this stuff

"where is the batch you were delivering today?"

"I dropped it while running from you! it's back on the other side of the alley!" I stamp on his arm obviously breaking it

"don't go anywhere" he lets out a pained grunt as a response

I search the ally for some time it turns out the case slid under a dumpster, I bring the case over to Hans who's still holding his arm.

I open the case only to drop it

I've seen this before

Cassiel one of the superior angels lay dead with her wing lying beside her limp body, its white feathers stained with her own blood.

Elsa stands above her with a gruesome smile, pitch black eyes and her wings slowly turning black.

a scream erupts the room. Tabbris, Elsa turns to stare at her

"you never could keep your mouth shut could you Tabbris" Elsa lunges at her, blood squirting on the nearby wall,

7:00am

I found myself sitting in the corner of the alley hugging my legs, I must have been out for a while as it had already started to get dark and there was no sign of Hans.

I get up and notice a pair of eyes on me, I swivel around on my heel to face the direction they come from, a stray tabby cat plods out of the dark area of the ally

damn it I got myself worried about nothing

"what type of drugs have you been taking now?" Anna asks walking out of the same dark area

why is she always here when I'm at my worst? I think.

"I don't take drugs" she gives me a doubtful look

"why are you here?"

" reports about some pained screams and crying coming from this alley, and when I arrive I see you curled up in a ball muttering dead languages " Anna continues

"what's going on with you?"

"it's nothing alright just get out of here befo-"

'Amara report, what is the situation over there?' her communication radio butts in before I finish

"it must have been a junkie; I'll see you back at the base rider." why didn't she tell them I was here? I guess she doesn't like to kick people while they're already down

She turns to me looking me in the eye

"who's Cassiel?"

"no one" spreading my wings I summon a Gehenna gate with the symbols on my wings, I walk through leaving Anna behind.

Anna's POV 8:00 pm

I get back to the camp an hour after Flauros' fiasco to be greeted by the intercom

'camp assembly in 30 minutes

Great that should give me enough time to shower and get into some comfortable clothes

I get into the shower and wash off the dirt from the day that had passed and thinking back to Elsa's breakdown Cassiel Cassiel where have I heard that name from? Maybe it was someone important ill ask Afosiosi later

After getting out of the shower, drying off and getting into comfortable pyjamas I make my way over to the assembly area and see Rapunzel sitting in our usual spot waiting for the assembly to start

"punzie what's this assembly about? "I ask making her stop daydreaming

She turns to me "apparently, it's about some new camps but also because its bull season Afosiosi giving a lecture on safety by the borders for the newbies"

"that's going to be fun" I take my seat and join Rapunzel in waiting

A few agonising minutes of waiting for Afosiosi walks in front of the campfire in all our views

"all right everybody here?" he gets a few moans in response

"okay seeing as you're all excited to hear the news I will get straight into it then, as you may have heard there will me be more camps being established near us they will have their own specialities in training, for example, there will be a camp to the east of us being set up which will focus on long ranged attacks such as rifles and long ranged magic." few people mutter

"and there is one issue to address and that's about a pack of centaurs have been spotted just north of here so we will increase the patrols around the border and the entrance."

After more than an hour of Afosiosi filing in the newbies, he decides to wrap things up for the night

"ok people it's getting late so it's time we end this meeting and turn in for the night if you have any questions come see me and when I'm walking back I better not see people sneaking off into other dorms, I'm looking at you Rapunzel and Flynn"

after most people had left I went to go see Afosiosi ask him about Flauros

"hey, Afosiosi I need to ask you something" he turns around with a smile on his face

"sure what is it Anna" Afosiosi has always been a father figure to Anna even when she had joined the camp when she was 14

"well you know when I went to go see what that disturbance was in the city and I said it was nothing, well it wasn't" his face switched to a concerned one

"what happened are you alright?"

"well, I met… I saw- " I couldn't sum up the right words.

"I saw Flauros she was having a breakdown" I blurt out

"why was she there?" he asks not caring for the fact that I lied about her being there

"I don't know why but she was mumbling a name I think it was something like Cassiel"

Afosiosi has a sad but contemplating look as if he is

"she was one of the superior angels like I was, but that's all I can tell you."

"why can't you tell me more?"

"because I made a deal and I can't break this type of deal"

I saw there was no point in pushing for more information so I gave up

"well seeing as I can't get anything out of you I might as well go back to my dorm, good night."

"good night, Anna"

Flying through the clouds, a soft breeze hitting my face, flying with the eagles

"ANNA" one of the eagles screamed, wait, what?

"ANNA WAKE UP THE CAMPS BEING ATTACKED" Rapunzel screams she agitated even has some ash smeared across her face

I instantly jump up and run to the window to see centaurs attacking, half the camps on fire oh my god I turn to Rapunzel "we need to get out of here" I put on my crimson Deadric style outfit,

"how do I look? it's been a while since I last wore this" I ask ignoring the current situation

"smashing, now we need to get out of here!" we run out of my cabin and make our way to one of the many secret exits

I stop at the hatch and open it for Rapunzel "Rapunzel get out of here I need to go check on Afosiosi, I will meet you by my parent's old house stay there until I get back and keep your head down" I order doubt flashes across her face

"but- " she tries to argue "don't worry Rapunzel I will be fine just go"

I make my way over to the centre of the camp to see Afosiosi's house on fire, I look through the smashed window from afar and see his hand under some rubble

Shit he still in there! Without thinking twice, I jump through the window into the room next to where he's stuck in, my fire powers giving me some protection against the heat

I try the door to his room but it's not budging at all so I lift my leg and kick at the doorknob and it brakes and the door opens there I see him half of his body submerged under the rubble from the roof

"Afosiosi come on wake up we need to get out of here" I cough out

"Anna please get out of here I will only weigh you down," he says half conscious

I manage to pull him out of the rubble and get him standing up but having to lean against my shoulder we make it out of the room and get to the stairs but as we walk over to the stairs there's a snapping sound and the stairs fall revealing a centaur charging as

As Anna was bracing for the impact Elsa flies into the window with her wings closed like a bullet and lands an effective hit onto the centaur's head instantly killing it

"ELSA?!" Anna screams confused if she should be happy or scared

"you can thank me later we need to get out of here, Michael are you alright? we're going to get you out of here alright"

"Anna I'm going to be flying you out of here, if you stab me while flying I won't hesitate to drop you" I stated

"what?" that was the only thing she could say before I got hold of her and Michael and lifted off

AN: IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR THE STORY: Afosiosi is the same person as Michael

Elsa is 22 human years

Anna is 19

that took way too long to write seriously like over three weeks as you may have noticed I am not a good writer so this chapter was me trying out new ways of writing,


End file.
